


Heir Apparent

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: "This just makes it official."





	Heir Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 619 "special"

“I…” said Jimmy. He looked back down at the paper in his hand. “But why?”

“I’m in perfect health, not to worry,” said Ducky. “I just wanted you to know what was in my will before it was necessary. Especially the scholarship for Victoria.”

“That’s – I don’t – No, I mean, why _me_?”

Ducky rested a hand on his wrist. “Oh, my boy. I had thought I would never have children of my own. This is merely an acknowledgement that you have proved me wrong.”

“I’d be honored to be your son,” Jimmy said.

“You _are_. This just makes it official.”

THE END


End file.
